


Late Nights Collection

by Diaph



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Early Mornings, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Falling In Love, Gentleness, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 00:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diaph/pseuds/Diaph
Summary: Luna and Raven slowly falling in love during the late nights when only the both of them are awake.





	Late Nights Collection

She jerks awake with the taste of Finn and every other lost good thing on her tongue, gasping for air and yet somehow unsatiated by the plentifulness of it. The house exists in sleepy silence, and like a voyeur, an onlooker of sorts, Raven blinked until she was fully awake and felt the stillness continue its attack against her chest for intruding on these small hours. It was the silence that kept the panic in her lungs thick and present. The quiet. The lack of anything tangible. Back on the Ark there was never quiet, and that drove the mechanic inside of her wild with passion because the humming of vents and the ticking of oscillators and the groan of fuel pumps meant they were alive. In space, in that tiny tin-can orbiting the world waiting for the long journey home, constant sound was essential — because silence meant death.

Down here on the ground silence still wasn’t welcome, because silence was languid and slow and for the restful, and if Raven wasn’t busy and occupied that was when her hip ached the most and the headaches became dull and constant.

“Are you alright?” the voice makes her jump and snap her eyes to the intruder at the door with handfuls of blanket immediately pulled to her throat. “It’s okay, it’s alright.” Luna said apologetically, lingering with her hand on the door handle.

“Yeah,” Raven nodded and the awkwardness devoured her. “Just a dream.”

There was something about the way Luna existed that was as irritating as it was extraordinary. Somehow, wonderfully, she was languid and slow and seemingly still and yet _always_ present. Always thinking. Always ready to run if she had to. 

She was beautiful too and that helped, Raven decided. Not entirely sure on what exactly it was helping but still certain there was a broken thing somewhere slowly mending itself back together everytime she gave a long thoughtful stare in its direction with those dark eyes, rich and nurturing like earthy soil.

“May I come in?” she asked quietly.

“Sure?”

“I heard you, crying in your sleep.” Luna whispered it and stepped close enough for the moonlight beyond the large sliding doors to frame her in aureate light. Raven swallowed and made herself stop noticing those things, if only for the fact that every person she touches only ever hurt more for it in the end.

Raven sighed. “Sorry if I woke you, I’m not good-” there were many things she wasn’t good at, sleeping and coping and dying when things have really earned the right to kill her. And so she sighed again and let the sentence hang awkwardly.

Luna offered an odd little smile and nodded, “Can I ask what you dreamed of?”

“A little personal.”

“It is.” Luna agreed and sat down on the floor, crossed-legged and caught in that gentle moonlight. “But of all the people I should find myself trapped in Hell with, you are the most intriguing.”

“Oh really?” Raven cocked an incredulous brow.

“Clarke is stuck. Abby is trying — even if she doesn’t believe in the means to her crusade anymore. Murphy is tortured. And Roan is… Roan.” Raven watched her do a tiny little eye roll at that part. “And you… I cannot understand.”

“Join the club.” Raven commiserated and pushed the blankets down the bed with her good foot. 

The bed was a king-size with egyptian sheets, and it paled in comparison to every bed she fantasised of after all the late nights spent readying Arkadia for the black rain, finally dragging herself to a meagre cot for a few hours rest once her leg and hip eventually betrayed her. But now that she was here it felt uncomfortable — it was too big and too easy to get lost in.

Raven hesitated for a moment, knowing she shouldn’t but doing so anyway. “Come lie down.” she patted the vacant space.

“Raven…” Luna hesitated. “I don’t think-”

“I didn’t say take your clothes off.” she settled an arched brow. “I said come lie down.” she patted the space again.

The bed sheets rustled as Raven pushed herself further away to her side of the bed, and the mattress dipped beneath Luna’s weight as she took up the lingering warmth where she had lied moments ago. The house was quiet. Too quiet. Too silent. And yet somehow, it didn’t feel so overbearing now there was company to commiserate with.

“Will you tell me what you saw?” Luna asked after a moment, rolling to her side with a hip slung far enough to nearly graze a knee with the mechanic.

Raven nervously smiled, swallowing and stuck in the way those sable eyes stared at her. “No.” she whispered.

“You don’t have to hurt like this.”

“As if I have a choice.” she said bitterly, heart aching like it always did.

“There’s always a choice.” Luna said it so certain of the fact. “Suffering is a choice. Allowing the darkness to become you… it doesn’t have to be like that.”

“Tell that to Lexa.” Raven bristled, and then felt a little guilty.

Luna paused and blinked, and Raven found herself watching curiously as if she were the axis the world turned around. It was impossible how she did it. How she always seemed so… steady.

Luna mused after a moment. “To be Heda is to be alone, and Lexa didn’t die alone. She died loved. Perhaps that isn’t the worst death.” a tiny sigh left her chest.

“Good death, bad death, it’s all death.” Raven rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling. “I see all of them when I sleep. Every person who would have lived if we never came to the ground-”

“Home.” Luna interrupted. “You came home. It’s yours as much as it is mine.”

Raven pursed her lips for a moment, but found herself with nothing to say and so she just nodded instead.

“I hear you cry at night… you haven’t slept in days.” Luna said it slowly, Raven pulled away, embarrassed that someone knew, but Luna didn’t let her get far — her hand gently catching the retreating wrist. “It’s okay, it’s alright.” she stilled her, “I’m going to stay here until you go to sleep, that’s all the world needs from you right now, just sleep.” she almost hushed her like a child.

The hand stayed around her wrist, gentle and soft but somehow painful like an old bruise being pressed, Raven wasn’t used to being touched. It was new. Luna’s fingers moved along her wrist like water and somehow, she didn’t have callouses or tough skin on the pads of her fingers. Raven felt silly for being stuck in that fact but it seemed so odd, and then more wonderful for all of its oddness.

“Will you stay?”

“The view beats the four walls in my room.” she heard Luna smile. “I’ll keep you safe, just, sleep.”

Like strong arms pulling her out the quicksands of memories of dying eyes and last breaths, Raven settles into the softness of her voice like it’s a silk net stopping her from falling into the bottomless depths of herself.

“Don’t tell anyone?” she whispers, ashamed that she needs to be protected.

“Our secret.” Luna promises and squeezes her hand. “Sleep, little bird.”

She does just that.

###

Raven watches her lie there on the steel table, black seeping from her veins and into the tubing that pulls the very marrow from her bones. She watches her ache. Watches her hurt. Watches her allow them to slowly kill her, day by day, with closed eyes and a passive gentle heart.

She waits until Clarke and all of them find another fractal of the end of the world to busy themselves with, the group rushing back to the house when the security systems alert to possible intruders again. That’s when it’s just them. That’s when she makes herself brave and foots over to her side.

“Here,” Raven whispered, setting down a mug of something warm. “For your stomach.”

“Was that your work?” Luna opened her eyes, raising a brow and nodding to the moan of the security alarms.

“Figured it would get them out of your hair for an hour at least.” Raven shrugged and switched off the small hack on the security system. “Even saviours need a lunch break from time to time.” she nodded down to the mug still in her palms.

Luna stares at her with those achingly beautiful eyes, grateful and surprised in equal measure that someone thought of her. There was no one to hold her in their thoughts since she lost her people. Maybe this wasn’t quite the same, it was just a hot drink and a little peace and quiet… but it was something.

“Thank you.” Luna smiled, sitting up and wincing at the hollowness of her bones.

“Slowly,” Raven slipped her hand around the small of her back and helped her sit. “Take it easy.” she earned a small smile from the nightblood.

“Thanks,” Luna settled and took the mug, raising it to her lips and pulling a sip.

Raven stood awkwardly for a moment at her side with her hands on her hips, she brought one up and scratched her head, then once that little task was complete she wasn’t sure what to do anymore. “Just wanted to make sure you were okay.” she settled the hand on Luna’s knee, and then quickly pulled it away again, melting in embarrassment at the gesture.

###

She wakes with a choked scream, it’s dark and the blankets have tangled her in their vastness and for a moment Raven can’t breathe, unsure if she’s dead or alive or neither anymore. It hurts. Her brain is on fire. Her mind is fume and ash.

The door opens and faster than she can process soft hands are cupping her cheeks and a voice with all of its familiar tender rasp is repeating her name. She fights at first, thrashing and pummelling but the hands won’t release her.

“Raven, it’s okay.”

“It’s okay, Raven, you’re safe.”

“You’re safe, little bird, it’s me. I’m here.”

Huffing and shuddering and dying and wishing the world would just hurry up and consume her, a choked sob escaped her mouth and she blinked herself awake. Luna was there, trapped in a flood of moonlight, fading blonde curls and all, worried and gentle as if she held her very heartbeat in the palms of her hands.

“Sorry, I- I- I’m, sorry, I, didn’t, I didn’t mean—”

“Relax.” she croons and the bed settles beneath her weight, “I’ve got you.”

The words are stuck in her throat and Raven can’t get anything out because of them, it feels like apologies and explanations are expanding in her windpipe until she might suffocate on the nothingness of them but then the words come from Luna’s mouth, those soft gentle words, and she finds herself repeating them back to her in a language she doesn’t understand.

“Good girl.” Luna whispers and slips a hand down her hair, “It’s just a dream… they can’t hurt you anymore.”

Raven nods, and Luna just holds her cheeks.

“Please-” Raven hesitates and closes her eyes. “Please don’t-”

“I’m here.” Luna tells her and inches slightly closer until the smell of honey and sea salt floods her lungs and opens her airways. “You’re going to fall back asleep and I will keep you safe. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

###

They take the marrow from her hip this time, and Raven feels phantom pains in her own as they drill into the bone. Luna refuses the sedative, instead, she lies there, crying quietly and paralysed beneath a local anaesthetic that isn’t doing its job well enough. Raven moves to the side of the bed, and she doesn’t want to watch them hurt her, in fact, she’d rather do anything else, but she has to watch this. She has to be something steady and calm. She has to be here. She has to protect her.

“Hi,” Raven breathes and bends over, slipping hands inside of hers — past caring about what Abby and Clarke and all of them have to say. “I’m here.” she nods and doesn’t break her stare for a single second. “How are you doing?”

“Hurts.” Luna grunts the word and there’s tears in her eyes.

“I’ve got you.” Raven tells her and squeezes her hands.

They pull the tube out and it makes her stomach putrefy watching that endless hollow needle leave the thickest part of her hip with all the marrow she has to give. Finally, what feels like hours later, the needle is pulled free and Luna cries out as they press the gauze into the wound.

“No more.” Luna aches, slumping forward with a forearm wrapping her head. Raven watches the agony settle her like it’s all either of them were good for. As if pain, and cracking open, and suffering, and hurting, was what they did best. “Please… no more.” her voice is a husk, like the needle burrowed too far inside her bones and took the warmth and love and hope right out of her.

“Luna,” Clarke spoke softly, arrogantly, pretending she understood these things. “We _need_ to do one more hip—”

“She’s given you enough!” Raven snapped at Clarke loud enough to force her to take a step back. “All you do is take! and take! and take! until there’s nothing left and she, we, have given enough!”

Transfiguring into a force of nature, a natural disaster, an entire ecosystem that existed with the sole purpose of protecting Luna in this moment. Raven wouldn’t let them hurt her, not today.

###

She awakes this time to hands gently shaking her. In her dream, she was tied to the post, her arms were bleeding and the crowd were screaming for her blood, but something shook her awake just in time.

“You’re safe.” that warm voice promises, scratched and exhausted from the day that passed them, but indescribably and wonderfully still Luna.

She was already in bed this time. It took a moment for Raven to realise that, blinking and adjusting to the room and the dryness of her throat. “You’re here…” she said awkwardly, looking between the bed and the door where she normally stood.

“I am.” Luna agreed, ashamed, like a child that had been caught misbehaving. “I couldn’t sleep… I… wanted to be near you.” she admitted guiltily.

Raven watched her curiously, her big eyes were suddenly frightened, perhaps scared that she had over-treaded the bounds of their acquaintance. It was dark but she could see it lingering in those deep soil eyes like a ghost, or maybe a shadow. Luna was smaller like this, buried beneath blankets and curled into the pillows with her wild curls pulled into a bun off of her face. Did she borrow a hair tie? Raven had never seen her with her hair back — it was pretty.

“I can leave-”

“Don’t.” Raven interrupted, holding her stare.

“Thank you for protecting me earlier.” Luna told her with no shame. “I’m glad they listen to you.”

“I couldn’t…” Raven shook her head and looked to the ceiling. “Couldn’t let them hurt you. You are so kind and just… I couldn’t let them keep taking from you until there was nothing left.” it hurt the inside of her throat saying the words, but she had to say them.

“Little bird.” she smiled and rolled over slightly, wincing into the awful ache in her hips. Raven was quick to help her, pulling back the blankets to check the gauze over the offending wound until she was satisfied that everything was in order, and even then, her fingers remained.

Luna watched her tan fingers move over the pale vastness of her skin, lingering over that bruised and bandaged bit of her body like a little girl figuring out how she’d mend this wounded rabbit. It was as adorable as it was sad, because above all of them, Raven was the one who had earned the right to stop caring. Yet she didn’t. Quite the opposite.

“Why do you let them do it?”

“Because you asked me to.” Luna says it too quickly, too sure of it. “You were determined that there was goodness in the world to be saved and I, am also, among many things, a fool for girls with tender hearts.”

Somehow the words made her flinch, absolutely unready to hear them slip out of her plump mouth, because people who liked her had a habit of dying and she wouldn’t watch another. There just wasn’t enough substance left in her weak stomach for that. 

“Little bird?” her eyes narrowed in the knowledge something was wrong.

Raven pulled her hand away and forced a little smile. “You shouldn’t call me that.” she clenched and felt her heart tighten at the way those wonderful eyes suddenly dulled at the rebuttal. “Thank you for waking me up.”

“Of course.” Luna replied.

Raven pretended to sleep, eyes closed and breath languid until she was certain that girl, that kind and gentle and beautiful girl who had no right to be any of those things as vibrantly as she was, had finally fallen asleep beside her.

She watched the curve of her nose until the birds chirped and the bow of her mouth until the sky turned dusky and the sleepy furrow of her brows until the lake outside the window broke from black to navy to green like an old bruise.

###

The headache comes and this time it doesn’t go away, this time, her entire soul gives itself over to the blinding pain until the crack of the marble floor greets her boneless body. It’s a stroke. She knows it the minute her left-side goes numb. It drags her into unconsciousness like an undercurrent and yet somehow a tiny part of her remains, aware of nothing but the fear and pain and blood on her tongue.

“It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay. I’ve got you little bird. You’re okay.”

 _She’s here._ Raven thinks in a brief moment of relief, and then the stroke finally makes everything dark.

###

She misses the way her hip and leg hurts, because now there’s no real sensation on that side of her body and without the pain, the constance of it, she doesn’t know who she is anymore.

They don’t let her work, or help, or do anything stressful whilst she recovers. And lying in bed all day is worse than death, Raven is certain of that much. But in the evenings, Luna slips in beside her, wordless and without expectation, and she lies there until sunrise like the tamer of nightmares before disappearing in the mornings back to the lab — like a lamb for the bleeding.

###

“Wake up.”

“Mmhmm,” Raven rolled over and buried her head beneath the pillows. “No.”

“Get up.” Luna said it again, kicking the blankets off of the bed.

“It’s too early.”

“The sun is rising and the air is warm.”

“So is this bed.”

“Any day the fire could come and you won’t be able to go outside for years.”

“Won’t that be a relief?” she grouched.

“Please?” Luna softened and Raven waited for a hand to slip along the small of her back, until she remembered they were not a thing. “When the air was warm like this my people and I, we’d swim and catch fish. I’d like to remember them today.”

Raven emerged from the pillows, annoyed but careful in case this wasn’t a rouse. It had been two weeks since the mini-stroke, and sensation began to come back to her begrudgingly, the pain returning too. And of course, Abby was determined to get her exercising and using the wasting muscles. Raven decided otherwise, because maybe it was easier to give up, because maybe she deserved one thing in her life that was easy.

“Is Abby making you talk me into this?” Raven worded the question carefully.

“Absolutely. She was very persistent.” Luna told her honestly, “But it’s also warm and I want to remember my people — that part was true.”

###

Luna glides, disappearing beneath the soft ripples of the water and bursting the surface off to the right where the rising sun made it look as if she were some kind of heaven-sent golden creature. She shook droplets out of her hair, eyes closed and worshipping in this earthly church where the water grounded her in faith and mercy.

Raven sat on the shore, and she waited for Luna to try and make her get in, absolutely certain the tender demand would come. The water was cool between her toes and she dragged them through the silt, and that was more than enough church for her.

The request doesn’t come, Luna leaves her be.

She asks Luna to come to bed with her that night. It’s awkward and inelegant. With a hand resting behind her neck she watches that strange seaborne girl quietly eat strawberries at the dinner table whilst the rest of them, Clarke and Abby and Murphy, all play cards and try not to talk about the end of the world. 

It’s after they go bed that Raven stays there, quietly appraising her, watching the way she twists each strawberry stem between her fingers and sucks the sweetness out of the pulp.

“Can I help you with something?” Luna asks after a moment, smiling with her brown-sugar flecked eyes. “You keep looking at me as if something is on your mind.”

“You didn’t ask me to swim with you.” Raven blurted awkwardly, unsure on whether it was a question or a statement.

“I can lead a horse to water but I can’t make it drink.” she shrugged and picked up another strawberry from her bowl. “When you’re ready to swim, I’ll be there, but I won’t ask you to do what you’re not ready to do.”

“It’s just swimming.” Raven dismissed the sentiment that it was anything more.

“It’s not and you know that.” Luna challenged her quietly, “I saw it in your eyes. You understood.”

“I understood what?”

“The miracle of the water.”

She’s right, of course she is right, but Raven won’t let her know it and gracious as she always is, Luna doesn’t press for more.

“It’s getting late…”

“It is.” Luna agreed with a smile, her tongue swiping a droplet of juice that ran her bottom lip.

“Are you coming to bed?” Raven asked quietly, fingers rubbing the back of her neck.

She does, and the strawberries are left on the table though Luna brings the smell of them to bed on her chin and hands. Raven doesn’t know what to do with herself, because she has woken beside her more times than she count — but she’s never closed her eyes and fallen asleep with that beautiful girl her last sight of the day.

“What are you scared of?” Luna asked quietly with her hands behind her head, peering off out the window to the water. Her bare legs are long and over the blankets, and Raven keeps meaning to get around to asking about the dug out scars that litter her skin. But she never does, afraid the answer will make Luna’s heart ache.

“I’m scared of what comes after the end of the world.” Raven told her bluntly with a sigh and kicked the blankets off of her legs too in anticipation for long talks and a sleepless night.

“Reasonable.” Luna shrugged. “But what scares you about the water?”

“Nothing, I just can’t swim.”

“Can’t, or not willing to try?”

“Okay, alright. Enough of this.” Raven exasperatedly rolled her eyes. “Can we just have one normal conversation.”

“Like?”

“Like… what does this tattoo mean?” Raven pressed a finger into her thigh where two thick black lines wrapped circles all the way around her leg.

“The two nightbloods I killed before I fled my conclave.” Luna didn’t hesitate. “It should be on my spine but that felt cowardly. If they were on my back I would never have to look at them… I keep them on my leg so they’re there in every step forward.”

“I shouldn’t have asked.” Raven cringed at the faux-pas. “I’m sorry-”

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“Do that. Be sorry.” Luna looked over at her, and the moonlight made her skin a pale kind of blue that Raven wanted to lose herself in. “I killed them, and I forgive myself for it.”

“Good.” Raven nodded.

“Do you want to lie here?” Luna laid a hand over her chest.

“I…” Raven hesitates, knowing that she shouldn’t but stuck in her want. “I don’t know if that’s-”

“You shout my name in your nightmares, and I can pretend that this is just friendship. I can go along with that if it makes you happy. But it’s me you call for when you’re scared and I’m telling you, if you want to lie here and let me keep you safe, I would like that too.”

Raven says nothing for a moment, embarrassed and relieved, she slips inside of her arms and lays her head beneath her throat where strawberries linger. Smooth hands slip around her waist like water caressing a flower in-bloom and she’s left carving her truest feelings out of the grips of her heart that she can’t do this, she can’t let Luna love her. She can’t because this story never ends well — and Luna is too cosmic to be made mortal by those tragedies.

“Do you think it’ll be weird tomorrow?” Raven spoke up and felt a hand smooth up and down the small of her back until she was incapable of doing anything but lie there and lose herself in the tenderness of it.

There was a little laugh, a tiny joyful sound that bloomed from Luna’s lungs. “I have no doubt you’ll make it unbearable, little bird.”

###

It’s dawn when Clarke finally drags herself downstairs, yanking her jeans up her hips and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Murphy is up, bacon in the pan, though he and Emori are stuck on the other side of the room staring out of the window.

“What are you looking at?” she yawned, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

Murphy turned back, blinking for a moment with an open mouth. He closed it, turning back to the window again just to confirm the sight wasn’t lying to him. “I think Raven decided to go for a morning swim.”

“Right.” Clarke rolled her eyes and took a sip of juice to her mouth. “Let me guess, she has yoga at nine?”

“If the way Luna is looking at her is anything to go by I’m sure she’ll have plenty of help with the stretching.” he murmured.

Clarke foots over and stares out the window. There Raven is, hanging over Luna’s back with arms wrapped around her, feet kicking wildly whilst the grounder moves with long breaststrokes. Luna keeps swimming, paying no mind to the weight added to her back as if she were so accustomed to Raven they were just extensions of same bone.

“Well… that’s new.” Clarke blinked and swallowed her envy.

“Overdue.” Murphy shrugged.

###

She wakes from a nightmare a few days later, it’s the first one she’s had in awhile. It’s nowhere near as violent because the voice above her is immediate and reassuring, and the arms and hands she finds herself wrapped in are strong and kind and most of all, they are good. Luna doesn’t kill with her hands, she heals.

“Rest, my little bird.” Raven savours the way those words sound in her mouth. “Just lie down and rest for me.” Luna pulls her back into the cathedral of her chest and kisses her head.

###

Ten o’clock comes and Luna is nowhere to be found. Raven waits by the kitchen table, staring at an untouched bowl of strawberries she purposely set out like a little girl hunting a rabbit. Ten thirty comes, and there’s still no sign of that wild girl, and so she drags herself to bed and resigns herself to the fact that Luna must have gone straight to her own room after a shower — bored of her by now.

“It’s cold without you.” a curly head appears from her pillows when she gets inside of the bedroom. “I tried to keep your side of the bed warm but it’s not my best work.”

Raven blinks for a moment, dumbfounded. “This is where you were?”

“What?”

“I left you strawberries.”

“There was strawberries?” she looked sad now, “I was waiting for you to come to bed.”

“So you’re not bored of me?” Raven peered at her.

“Bored of you?”

“Now that I’m not a _complete_ wreck…”

“Oh,” Luna smiled and bit her mouth. “Not just yet, little bird.”

Her chest aches, and she is so tired of this. So incredibly exhausted with pretending this was enough, accidentally grazing their fingers or dipping her nose in the space between her collarbones where the skin smelled like earth and honey. It wasn’t enough anymore to satiate the need to breathe her in until there was more Luna than oxygen in her blood.

“Come here.” she whispers, as if she can read Raven’s mind.

Brave and terrified, Raven inelegantly kicks her trousers off, and she forgets to be self-conscious about her limp because Luna doesn’t care about that and she’s seen her without clothes before, but it’s different this time. It’s different because Raven wants to be bare-skinned and feel those warm eyes lovingly appraise her.

She clambers up the bed, pushing one of Luna’s thighs to the side until the grounder gets the hint and keeps them apart. Raven watches her gulp, watches the breath enter her nostrils and leave her open mouth mere seconds later as she settles inside the space made just for her.

“This is new.” Luna whispered, dumbfounded and stuck with a cosmic girl of her own perched between her legs.

“New?”

“Nice.” she said too quickly. “It’s new, and I like it.”

Luna sits up, dragging her fingers forward into her hips. She’s careful over her bad hip — she just lets her hand settle there and holds her carefully. Raven reaches out, and this should be different, there should be some climatic moment for them after they save the world — where they kiss and hold one another because neither can hold back anymore. Instead, it happens in her bedroom on an unassuming Thursday night with the world still in peril and strawberries on her tongue, and she reaches out and kisses that seaborne girl with everything she has.

“What changed?” Luna murmured into her mouth, settling in the pillows with her little bird on top of her.

Raven kisses her again, slowly this time, purposeful to remember exactly how she tastes of flecks of brown sugar and caramel. “I realised.” Raven whispered, cupping her jaw.

“Realised what?”

“You’re too much of a match for my demons.”


End file.
